


Telepon

by bakpaokeju



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Alternate Universe, Comedy, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-17
Updated: 2019-10-17
Packaged: 2020-12-21 01:03:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21066191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bakpaokeju/pseuds/bakpaokeju
Summary: Pukul 3 sore, tepat waktunya pengumuman penempatan perguruan tinggi negeri. Masing-masing mereka membuka situs resmi pengumuman tersebut.





	Telepon

**Author's Note:**

> Indonesia!AU  
Menulis ini untuk euforia seleksi masuk perguruan tinggi negeri.
> 
> Bagi yang sudah, selamat!  
Bagi yang belum, semangat!
> 
> Disclaimer Character: Furudate Haruichi

**SEIJOH K3CE!**

**Oikawa**

_Gengs_, lolos atau enggak, kita nanti tetep '_group call_' ya. Biar kita saling menyemangati

Oikawa dengan semangatnya mengetik kalimat tersebut pada grup obrolan LIME, yang anggota lainnya ada Iwaizumi, Matsukawa, dan Hanamaki.

Pukul 3 sore, tepat waktunya pengumuman penempatan perguruan tinggi negeri. Masing-masing mereka membuka situs resmi pengumuman tersebut.

Lima menit kemudian, Hanamaki muncul di grup.

**Hanamaki**  
Sudah?

**Matsukawa**  
Sudah

**Oikawa**  
Aku juga sudah

**Iwaizumi**  
Sama

**Oikawa**  
Sip, kita grupcall!

Setelah tersambung grup telepon, Oikawa membuka pembicaraan.

**[Oikawa]**  
"Gimana? Mau siapa dulu?"

**[Hanamaki]**  
"Kau dulu lah."

**[Oikawa]**  
"Oke. Ehem. AKU KETERIMA, _GENGS_!"

**[Hanamaki]**   
_"Congrats!"_

**[Matsukawa]**  
"Di mana?"

**[Oikawa]**  
"UNJ Ilmu Keolahragaan."

**[Hanamaki]**  
"Aih! Oke, Matsukawa?"

**[Matsukawa]**  
"Aku juga keterima."

**[Oikawa]**  
"SELAMAAAAAT!"

**[Matsukawa]**  
"Woy! Budeg kuping gua!"

**[Hanamaki]**  
"Di mana?"

**[Matsukawa]**  
"UNNES Matematika."

**[Hanamaki]**  
"Anjay!"

**[Oikawa]**  
"Wagelaseh"

**[Hanamaki]**  
"Oke giliranku, ya? Aku keterima di UNPAD Ilmu Komunikasi."

**[Oikawa]**  
_"Congrats_, Makki! Bawain batagor, ya, kalo balik."

**[Hanamaki]**  
"Siap!"

**[Matsukawa]**  
"Iwaizumi?"

**[Oikawa]**  
"Iwa-_chan_? Gimana? Daritadi diam saja?"

**[Hanamaki]**  
"Oy! Iwaizumi."

**[Iwaizumi]**  
"Iya, iya."

**[Hanamaki]**  
"Gimana?"

**[Iwaizumi]**  
"Keterima kok."

**[Oikawa]**  
"Yey! Selamat, ya, Iwa-_chan_!"

**[Matsukawa]**  
"Selamat! Jurusan apa?"

**[Iwaizumi]**  
"Teknik Arsitektur."

**[Hanamaki]**  
"Gila! Selamat, Iwaizumi!"

**[Oikawa]**  
"Di mana?"

**[Iwaizumi]**  
"UGM."

**[Hanamaki]**  
"Double gila! Mantep banget!"

**[Oikawa]**  
"Ya ampun, Iwa-_chan_! Kupikir kau belum diterima. Kalau pun begitu, kan, kami akan tetap menyemangati! Masih dibuka kesempatan lain buat dapetin kampus impian. Jangan menyerah!"

**[Hanamaki]**  
"Oikawa Teguh."

**[Oikawa]**  
"HEH!"

Mereka melanjutkan obrolan remeh, terkecuali Iwaizumi yang hanya menyimak. Sedari tadi pun, Iwaizumi hanya menanggapi pertanyaan dengan datar. Benar-benar seperti tidak menukmati euforia ini.

Bukan karena Iwaizumi tidak menginginkan kampus itu ataupun jurusannya, Iwaizumi menginginkannya. Sungguh-sungguh sampai ia juga belajar mati-matian. Namun, ada hal yang membuatnya gelisah.

Mungkin baginya ini berlebihan, tapi Iwaizumi jadi melankolis setelah pengumuman kelulusan SMA. Makin melankolis dengan pengumuman teman-temannya yang akan kuliah jauh di luar kota.

Padahal Iwaizumi tahu masih ada liburan semester. Mereka bisa bertemu lagi saat itu.

**[Matsukawa]**  
"Iwaizumi, nyimak aja, nih?"

**[Hanamaki]**  
"Kau kenapa?"

**[Oikawa]**  
"Iwa-_chan_? Padahal kau dapet jurusan impian, loh, harusnya senang. Apa karena kampusnya jauh?"

**[Iwaizumi]**  
"Ah, enggak apa-apa kok. Bukan masalah itu, tapi... setelah kalian mengumumkan akan kuliah di mana yang ternyata di beda-beda kota, aku malah sedih karena kita bakal pisah. Hehe... berlebihan, ya?

**[Iwaizumi]**  
"Daritadi aku mikirin itu dan kepikiran si Kusokawa waktu kita sehabis makan ramen. Setelah kita main voli lagi sama yang lain. Padahal, aku tahu, nanti kita bakal ketemu di lain waktu. Liburan semester kuliah, misalnya.

**[Iwaizumi]**  
"Jadi, itu yang kupikirkan sedari tadi. Selain salah satu dari kita takut ada yang tidak lolos... dan perpisahan. Hehe... maaf, ya, kalau membuat kalian khawatir. Mungkin ini saat yang tepat untuk mengulang perkataan Oikawa. Terima kasih untuk tiga tahunnya."

Keheningan menyelimuti mereka. Iwaizumi mengerutkan kening seraya melihat layar ponselnya. Masih tersambung telepon grup LIME. Masih ada ketiga sahabatnya. Sinyal masih baik-baik saja, tapi kenapa?

**[Iwaizumi]**  
"Halo?"

**[Hanamaki]**  
"Sialan, kau, Iwaizumi!"

Hanamaki pun angkat bicara. Suaranya terdengar parau.

**[Matsukawa]**  
"Iwaizumi, kau di rumah? Mau kuhajar kau."

Suara Matsukawa masih terdengar jelas tapi sedikit serak.

**[Oikawa]**  
"Iwa-_chaaaaaan_! Jahat, sumpah! Aku jadi nangis, tahu!"

Kalau Oikawa sudah terdengar jelas dari suaranya kalau ia sedang menangis. Iwaizumi malah heran, kalimatnya ternyata membuat teman-temannya emosional. Iwaizumi terkekeh.

**[Iwaizumi]**  
"Hahaha... kalian kenapa jadi menangis, sih? Kita bakal ketemu lagi nanti liburan semester."

**[Hanamaki]**  
"Bodo amat! Sialan, kau!"

**[Iwaizumi]**  
"Hahaha."

Gelak tawa Iwaizumi membuat dirinya juga ikut menitihkan air mata. Entah ini air mata bahagia atau sedih. Kemudian ia mengusapnya pelan dengan punggung tangannya.

Iwaizumi percaya, kalau jodoh pasti bertemu lagi. Oh, jodoh bukan hanya soal asmara, melainkan soal pertemanan. Kalau semesta mengizinkan, kami akan berjumpa lagi, kan? Sejauh apapun jarak, selama apapun waktu.

**[Iwaizumi]**  
"Hey, mau main voli bareng, enggak? Di lapangan biasa."

Semua temannya menyetujui ajakan Iwaizumi. Sambungan telepon terputus. Ia meletakkan ponsel di atas meja. Menghela napas lalu membuangnya. Ia jadi tak sabar bertemu tiga sahabatnya dengan disambut mata sembab dan hidung memerah.

Oh, atau Iwaizumi benar akan disambut dengan pukulan dari Matsukawa?

Kita lihat saja.


End file.
